Detektif Kiran, Misteri Tragedi Berdarah Dikursus Piano Ryuuji
by Naomi Yuuki
Summary: jika kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai maka akan gelap gulita dan apapun tak terlihat. dan seseorang yang ingin balas dendam tidak akan ada gunany, karna hanya akan menambah jumlah orang yang terluka saja dan melahirkan banyak kesedihan. aku Detektif Kiran berjanji akan memecahkan kasus sesulit apapun untuk menggantikan seseorang.


**Detektif Kiran, Misteri Tragedi Berdarah Dikursus Piano Ryuuji**

Detektif Kiran

Misteri Tragedi Berdarah Dikursu Piano Ryuuji

Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone

Rated :

T

Pairing :

YuuBeta, TakuBeta, KyouRan

untuk satu character :

Kirino Ranmarunya saya ubah genrenya menjadi Fem Kirino...

Genre :

/Friendship/ /Romance/ /Sadness/ /OTP/ /Crossgenre/ (banyak yang bisa kalian temui disini!) Maybe (?)

Warning :

ini garing, gaje, typonya dimana mana...  
yang baca jangan heran. maklum saya orang saya harap anda senang membacanya.

"I HOPE YOU RELAX AND ENJOY WHILE READING IT"

Tidak suka? tapi sudah terlanjur baca? uwes... orapopo...

* * *

Malam hari itu kirino merasakan pirasat yang buruk.

"Aneh, perasaan apa ini?"  
"ah, kenapa jadi begini?"  
"Emm… sudahlahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan nanti malah telat sekolah besok.."

"Oyasumi" Kirino pun mulai tertidur lelap..

.

.

Besok paginya kirino bangun, entah apa yang dia pikirkan sejak tadi malam.  
perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan seperti suatu pertanda buruk.

"Uuh, aneh sekali rasanya sesak. Perasaan ku kok gak enak ya?"  
(Kata kirino sambil memegang dadanya)  
"sudahlah, lebih baik aku cepat berangkat. Sudah jam 05.30 nanti telat"

Sehabis makan kirinopun berangkat.

.

.

Sesampainya disekolah..

"kirino…" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Kirinopun berbalik kearah suara yang memanggil namanya dan berkata "Oh, kariya… ada apa?" dengan nada datar.  
"tidak, hanya ingin memanggil mu dan menuju kelas bersama mu" jawab kariya  
"souka" kata kirino dengan singkat dan kariya hanya mengangguk iya.

di perjalanan menuju kelas kirino tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari murid lain di SMP Raimon ini.

"eh, kamu tau gak ditempat kursus piano ku ada hantu loh… katanya sih" kata seorang gadis bermbut pendek berwarna biru tua (Aoi)  
"ah masa sih, aku gak percaya hantu" kata seorang temanya yang berambut coklat yang selalu bawa bawa angin (?) siapa lagi kalo bukan (tenma).  
"Aku juga gak percaya" jawab temannya yang pendek (?) (shinsuke)  
"tapi itu benar, banyak kok yang berhenti gara gara hal itu" lanjut aoi  
"tetap aja aku gak percaya" kata tenma masih gak percaya  
"iya aku juga" kata shinsuke  
"terserah" kata aoi seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan diletakan didada dengan memejamkan mata dan membuang muka layaknya orang marah..  
"…" tenma dan shinsuke pun terdiam.

"apa? Hantu? Dikursus piano? Aku tidak percaya. Bukankah aoi satu kursus dengan shindou? Ada yang aneh.." batin kirino, lalu kariya yang melihat kirino seoerti orang bingung memanggil namanya.

"kir…" 1 kali sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke atas kebawah didepan wajah kirino  
"kir…." Dua kali dengan melakukan hal yang sama..  
"KIRINO…" 3 kali dengan teriak kencang dan sukses membuat siswa lain menengok kea rah kariya dan juga kirino yang tersadar..

"eh, kenapa dia teriak teriak."

"ih.. berisik"

"apa apaan sih.."

Kariya pun hanya cengengesan gaje sambil garuk garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"eh masako, emm.. eh…. Maksudku kariya.. kenapa?" sudah sadar  
"masako? Emang saya bumbu dapur?" batin kariya  
"emm, nggk….. habisnya kau terlihat bingung sih, ada apa kir? Janag dipendam. Kau bias cerita padaku. Akukan juga temanmu." Kata kariya  
"gpp kok kariya" jwb kirino sambil tersenyum.  
"yokatta kalo gpp" kata kariya

Mereka berdua pun sampai dikelas…

"kinako, udah belum pr nya?"

"belum, kamu sudah belum?"

"belum juga"

"fey nanti ya?"

"yosh, wakatta.."

"midori nanti beritahu aoi dan akane ya?"

"wakatta tapi kayanya mereka gak bisa"

"shinsuke jangan lupa ajak tenma"

"iya"

Seperti biasa, suasana kelas sangat ramai.

"padahal masih pagi, tapi sudah berisik" kata gadis berambut warna merah muda dan dikuncir twintail itu. Kirino meletakan dagunya diatas tangan kanan nya menggambarkan ekspresi sedang bosan.

"inikah saat nya? Ada sebuah misteri lagi"

"tapi apakah kali ini aku berhasil."

"atau tidak?"

batin kirino terus memikirkan hal itu…

1….. 2… 3… kriiiiiiiiiiing… kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…. Bel masuk berbunyi, dan semua murid pun masuk kekelas. Kirino pun masih memikirkan hal itu….

"hantu?"

"aku tidak percaya ada hantu"

"ada yang aneh, ini harus diselidiki."

"Detejtif kiran akan beraksi"

Disisi lain sebenarnya adahal yang mengejutkan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan orang orang disekitar kirino.

.

.

Selepas sekolah kirino pergim menemui pelatihnya yaitu mamoru endou. Dia pun meminta ijin pada endou san bahwa hari ini ia tidak latihan dengan alasan ada urusan.

Kirino berlari kearah pelatihnya itu dan berkata…  
"Pelatih… aku gak latihan dulu hari ini ya… aku ada urusan" sambil tergesah gesah  
"Eh, iya.. memangnya ada urusan apa ran?" Tanya endou san  
"emm. A a anu, ii itu pelatih.. emm… aku ada urusan keluarga.. hehe Iiya keluarga.." jawab kirino gerogi  
"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu." Kata endou san datar  
"arigatou endou san." Kata kirino tersenyum dan langsung pergi.  
"I I iya,.." kata endou san sambil garuk garuk kepala yang sebenarnya gak gatel.

"ini kenapa semua orang jadi pada gak latihan?"  
"Tsurugi katanya mau kemakam kakaknya yang belum lama meninggal gak tau akibatnya"  
"Shindou, akane dan aoi pergi ke kursus piano.."  
"kirino ada urusan sm saudaranya, mau jadi pager ayu kali ya? Apa saudaranya nikahan?"  
"Ah… kok jadi aneh gini?"  
"sudahlah…"  
Batin endousan bingung..

"ok nak anak ayo latihan…." Kata endou san memerintah semua muridnya

"Eh tumben segini aja, sepi ya?"

"iya, emangnya yang lain pada kemana?"

"Aoi, akane sm shindou kan ke temapat kursus pianonya."

"kalo si kasur sm twintail (?)"

"oh si tsur sm ran gk tau dah.."

anak anak bertanya Tanya…

"sudah sudah, ayo cepat mulai latihan….!" Seru endou san

"yosh." Kata semuanya kompak

Disisi lain kirino sedang bersiap dengan cosplaynya.  
Penampilannya rambut digerai "untung belum pernah ada yang liat aku digerai"  
pakai kontak lens warna coklat.  
dan kacamata kaya min tapi bukan kacamata min.  
PAKAI BAJU SERBA HIJAU DENGAN ROK DIATAS DENGKUL (BUT, NO LUMUT NO CABE CABEAN)  
CAPS LOCK ERROR…. X3

"ok, persiapan selesai… waktunya berangkat."  
kirino pun pergi dan membawa tasnya..

.

.

Tiba dikursus piano ryuuji…

"wah besarnya, sumpah keren…" kata kirino terkagum kagum melihat smua ini dan tiba tiba dari belakang ada yang menepuk bahunya.

"maaf"

"siapa?" kirino menoleh kebelakang

"saya midorikawa ryuuji pemilik kursus piano ini"

"oh, begitu ya…."

"apakah anda murid baru disini?"

"iya, saya baru mau belajar piano."

Ditengah tengah percakapan datanglah seorang gadis yang mungkin kirino kenal…

"ruuji sensei ayo mulai"

"iya, sebentar."

"Aoi?" batin kirino "gawat" sweatdrop..

"eh. Emm…" kata aoi memperhatikan kirino dari atas sampai bawah

"a-a-apa?" kata kirino gerogi

"wah murid baru ya?! Salam kenal.. aku aoi sorano.."

"I iya aku ayanokoji.."

"sudah sudah cukup sampai disini kenalannya, ayo aoi ke kelas lah" perintah midorikawa san

"Siang smua, siang midorikawa san. Ada apa rebut rebut disini? " kata seseorang yang mungkin kita kenal (apa? Kita?) siapa lg kalo bukan shindou

"oh ini ada murid baru shin." Jawab midorikawa

"oh ini murid baru? Siapa namamu? Wajah mu sepertinya familiar…" kata shindou

"hah? Aaapa? Aku ya… oh aku.. emm.. aku kir… eh maksudku aku ayanokoji. Salam kenal.." kata kirino gugup

"salam kenal jg aku shindou takuto"

"I I iya…"

"Shindou kawaii juga ya kalau sedang seperti ini.." batin kirino dengan wajah memerah.

"ok, ayo semuanya mari kekelas masing masing. Kata midorikawa memerintah.

"yosh…" kata aoi

"shindou kun" panggil seseorang dari belakang secara tiba tiba. Seorang gadis berambut cepol biru muda. Ya beta dong..

"ah beta"

"wah, rapih sekali hari ini kau shindou kun.. kau terlihat tampan." Kata beta memuji sambil tersenyum

"trimakasih bet, kamu juga terlihat cantiksekali hari ini" kata shindou memuji balik beta dan tersenyum manis

"mesrah sekali mereka berdua" kata kirino

"mereka emang pacaran, wajarkan kalau mesrah." Kata aoi

"so souka"

"ya, tapi jangan karna tau mereka berpacaran kamu langsung berhenti. Banyak loh yang berhenti gara gara hal ini karna shidou famous dan tampan. Lalu karna…" kata aoi

"karna? Karna apa?" Tanya kirino penasaran

"ada hantu disini katanya sih,…" kata aoi memperingati kirino

"ah,… aku gak percaya.."

"terserah kamu aja deh.. eh iya. Yaudah ya aku balik ke kelas dulu ya ayanokoji.. jaa.."

"emm… ja.."

"bet, ayo kekelas.."

"oh ayo… shindou kun aku ke kelas dulu ya.."

"ya.."

Sementara itu ada seorang gadis yang menatap tajam kirino dari jauh.  
dia sedang membawa buku yang didalamnya terdapat nada nada piano,  
dengan rambut dikepang dua.  
akane... ya itu akane.

"akane? Ke ke napa dia menatap ku setajam itu?" kata kirino dalam batinnya

"akane, sudah menunggu lama ya?" kata shindou

"iya shidou." Balas akane

"yasudah maaf ya, ayo langsung ke kelas."

"iya."

Semua sudah pergi kekelas masing masing..

"ayanokoji.. biar kutunjukan kelas mu. Disitu juga ada seorang pianis yang hebat dia yang akan mengajarkan mu bermain piano. Dulu dia murid juga disini dan sempat berhenti. Padahal kalau diseriusi dia mampu menjadi unggulan dalam kontes chopin. Tapi saying dia gak tertarik sama piano."

"emm, iya."

"shindou sudah mengajar akane dan beta sudah mengajar aoi. Akamu beruntung sekali ayano kalau dengan orang ini, karna dia guru yang kusus hari ini."

"begitu ya.. kupikir satu kelas."

"ahahahaha… tidak"

Sesampainya dikelas….  
Midorikawa membuka pintu…

"summimasen, tsurugi aku punya seorang murid baru yang harus kau ajar kan."

"a a apa? Tsurugi? Jangan jangan?" batin kirino

Tsurugi yang sedang bermain piano seketika berhenti dan menengok kearah suara itu..

"ga ga gawat… kenapa si kasur yang harus mengajari ku…" kata kirino pelan.

"oh iya mido san…"

"aku titip ya tsur…" kata midorikawa langsung pergi dan menutup pintunya

"em….."

"tu tu tunggu… aduh…"

"ayanokoji, kemarilah.. sudah sampai tseruni no 24?"

"a a apa,.. a a anu.. terumii? I iya.. hehe.."

"coba main kan."

"I I ya.. aduh apa apaan sih ini.. ini gimana ya.." sambil menekan pianonya tink.. tink.. tink..

"SALAH" PAKK… kata tsurugi tegas sambil memukul jari kirino dengan tongkat yang dia bawa.

"aduh, sakit tau…"

"Makanya yang benar."

"ta tapi kan…" blm selesai bicara sudah dipotong

"belajar jadi pianis itu gak mudah kirino ranmaru….. butuh 2 sampai 3 tahun. Ngerti?" kata tsurugi seraya melepaskan kacamat kirino dan tersenyum jahil tapi manis sih.. (bayangkan saja itu)

"a apa? Eh jadi… jangan jangan dari awal sudah ketahuan ya?"

"wajarlah kalau seperti itu… menyamar seperti itu apa tujuan mu?"

"aku kan Cuma mau belajar piano saja, baru mau mulai, lagi pula tidak ada hukumnya kan?" kirino ngeles

"hm…. kalau begitu aku bisa mengajarimu dengan galak dong ya?"

"loh kok begitu tsur…" kata kirino Glekkk hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil sweatdrop..

Lalu kirino diam diam berjalan kearah pintu saat tsurugi mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Yang disitu waktu itu kamu kiran kan?" kata tsurugi sambil menunjuk kirino

Saat dilihat kirino sudah tidak ada….

"a a apa? Dimana dia?" batin tsurugi dengan wajah serius

"dasar…." Kata tsurugi sambil keluar dari ruang itu.

Disis lain kirino sedang berjalan untuk keluar.  
dia juga melihat aoi sedang belajar bersama beta.  
saat melewati sebuah ruangan…

"whuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" kirino kaget dan teriak.

"oh, ternyata hanya potret dinding saja" katanya lega sambil mengelus dada

"hari ini aku pulang saja ah.."  
"apa apaan ini? Aku kan kesini untuk mencari hantu bukan belajar piano"  
"lagi pula siapa yang mau diajari oleh si kasur itu.."

Kirino menuju tangga sambil menggrutu…  
dan saat ingin menuruni tangga tiba tiba dari belakang.  
ada yang mendoron kirino..

PLOOKKK

"EH…."  
"whua…."

Dag

Dag

Dag

saat itu kebetulan tsurugi sedang lewat dibawah.

"KIRINO…." Kata tsurugi yang melihat kirino jatuh

"uh…."  
Kirino pun jatuh kepelukan tsurugi.  
mereka saling bertatapan dengan wajah mereka yang sama sama memerah.. (Bayangkan….)

"ah… Tsu… tsurugi? Kamu tidak apa apa kan?" kata kirino karena dia baru saja menimpa tsurugi cemas

"em…. Hanya kaget saja.." kata tsurugi

".. trimakasih"

"emm…"

Sedangkan yang lain..  
karna mendengar ada keributan merekapun keluar..

"eh… ada apa?"

"ada apa kok ribut ribut?"

"ke kenapa?"

"kok ribut ribut….?"

"aaa….. itu hantunya, ulah hantu lagi."  
"ulah arwah orang yang mati bunuh diri dikursus piano ini." Seru aoi takut

"aoi…" kata midorikawa

"apa?" kirino memperhatikan aoi

"ini sudah ke 8 kalinya orang jatuh dari tangga ini"  
"bukankah ryuuji sensei sendiri yang bilang kalau ada yang bunuh diri ditempat ini kan!"  
"pasti arwahnya…"  
kata aoi dengan wajah yang benar benar menggambarkan ekspresi orang ketakutan.  
Midorikawapun hanya terdiam.

"arwah orang yang bunuh diri?" batin kirino sambil melihat tangga tempatnya jatuh

"bukan, bukan begitu! Waktu aku jatuh tadi ada orang yang…" pikir kirino dan melihat sebuah buku nada Chopin yang ada dibawah tangannya.

"buku siapa ini?"  
"Ini bukan ulah hantu atau setan" Batin kirino memperhatikan buku tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa…."  
Dari atas terdengar suara teriakan. (!)

"itu? Suara beta….." kata tsurugi bergegas bangun.

semua pun begegas naik keatas.

"dari kelas 1"

"beta…."

Brakkk. Kirino membuka pintu ruang kelas 1

"li….. lihat!"kata beta

"aku bermakasud mengambil barang yang tertinggal, tiba tiba bentuk potret potert ang ada didinding…."

"…."

"bentuk ini …." Kata beta dengan wajah ketakutan.

"itu kematian, pasti maksdunya kematian. Itu shi artinya kematian." Melihat potret dinding tersebut berbentuk huruf kanji shi artinya kematian membuat aoi semakin takut.

"Shi?"  
"padahal waktu aku kesini gak ada apa apa." Batin kirino heran…

"Apa? Kematian?" Tsurugi bingung

"ternyata benar ada, aku sudah tidak mau berada disini lagi!" aoi pun pergi…

"aoi!" midorikawa bingung melihat aoi pergi

"tapi sungguhkah ini ulah setan?"  
"benarkah?"  
batin kirino masih kebingungan

Sedangkan Midorikawa, shindou dan beta terlihat takut dan bingung.

.

.

Besoknya….

"hup" kirino masuk dari jendela

"Hari ini harus kubuka kedok setan itu! Sebelum yang lain datang" kata kirino pelan sambil liat kanan kiri (udah kaya orang mau nyebrang jalan aja ya?)

"pagi ayanokoji…" kata beta yang sedang berjalan bersama tsurugi  
"kok hari minggu datang cepat?" lanjut beta

"Hehe… a anu, pagi beta san, pagi Tsurugi kun…"

" kukira kamu gak mau datang lagi karena kejadian kemarin… Ayanokoji." Kata tsurugi dengan nada meledek.

"kamu sendiri kemarin juga…" jawab kirino kesal

"tapi gak mungkin dibiarkan begini aja kan?" tsurugi serius

"kali ini aku ingin menahului kiran memecahkan teka teki ini.." kata tsurugi tersenyum dengan yakin

"terserah kau sajalah tsur.." batin kirino

"Lho… kalian sedang apa disitu?" Tanya midorikawa

"semua atang cepat ya hari ini…" kata kirino dengan ekspresi lelah.

"saya datang untuk menemuinya" kata beta

"Shindou kah?" Tanya tsurugi

"aahaha… iya" kata beta tersenyum bahagia..

"seperti biasa main piano adalah rutinitasnya taip pagi" sambung beta

"….." tsurugi bingung karena tidak ada suara orang main piano

"mungkin dia gak datang hari ini soalnya gak ada bunyi piano, tapi rasanya itu gak mungkin." Kata beta

Kreeeeeekkkkkk. Pintu pun dibuka oleh beta, dan kita lihat apakah yang akan terjadi sodara sodara..

"shindou? Pagi" sapa beta

Saat melihat shindou sudah tak bernyawa lagi dalam posisi sedang bermain piano  
dengan pisau menancap di punggungnya dalam posisi sedang bermain piano  
dan sudah berlumur darah

"ah…." Teriak beta kaget melihat shindou seperti itu

"beta?" kirino heran

(!)

"SHINDOU!" terik semuanya kaget melihat shindou yang seperti itu

"Ti. Ti….. Tidakkkkkkkkkkkk…." Teriak beta sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Shindou…. Shinsou… bangun, jangan tinggal kan aku…." Kata beta seraya mengguncangkan tubuh shindou dan menangis

beta melihat vas bunga yang berisi bunga kesayangan shindou jatuh  
lalu beta menuju ke meja dan melap meja tersebut

"Ah, bunga kesayangan shindou!" SETS… kata beta sambil melap air yang ada dibawah meja dan membenarkan vas bunga tersebut

"cepat panggil polisi" kata tsurugi

"I iya.." midorikawa pun bergegas pergi

Tapi kirino yang melihat beta melakukan hal seperti itu  
disaat seperti ini merasa aneh.  
dan menatap heran beta.  
kirinopun keluar dan berusaha mencari apakah ada alibi.

"hm… apa ya?" pikir kirino

"Jadi maksud anda saya yang melakukannya." Kata midorikawa

"saya tidak bilang begitu hanya saja kami menanyakan secara rinci" jawab seorang polisi

"Lho… polisi sudah datang…" kata kirino melihat kearah midorikawa yang sedang di intrograsi

"I I ya… kalau ada polisi berarti ada…." Kata kirino sweatdrop

"bukankah sejak kekasih beta san ada disini hingga ditemukan tewas disini, yang berada disini hanya korban dan anda saja bukan?" kata seorang polisi ranmaru

"Tuh kan benar. AYAHKU…"  
"OH MY GOD"  
kata kirino yang melihat ayahnya datang ke sini

"mungkin saja ada yang menyusup dari luar…"

"tidak mungkin"

Sementara debat polisi dan midorikawa belum selesai  
Kirino dan Tsurugi…

"Tsurugi" kata kirino melihat Tsurugi

"Ingat baik baik konstruksi ruangan itu!" kata tsurugi

"piano diletakan menghadap pintu, kalau ada yang masuk mau tak mau akan terlihat."  
"pisau yang digunakan menancap pada punggung shindou seolah olah dia tersungkur dalam posisi sedang bermain piano."  
Tsurugipun menjelaskan panjang lebar

"tak dipungkiri pelakunya masuk dari pintu berdiri didekatnya, wajar kalau diduga pelakunya adalah orang dekat." Sambung tsurugi seraya meletakan tangan dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk berbentuk pistol di dagu dengan ekspresi orang sedang berpikir.

"kalau memang ulah setan atau semacamnya, lain lagi ceritanya" ya tsurugi terus menjelaskan.

"apa setan?!..." Kata seorang polisi

"Kamu! Kamu lagi? Ini tugas polisi jangan sembarangan buka mulut!" kata polisi ranmaru

"cih.." tsurugi denan ekspresi kesalnya

Flashback :

Waktu itu di sekolah SMP Raimon ada kasus pembunuhan.  
Saat itu keadaan :

"kaito ditmukan gantung diri dipohon belakang sekolah." Kata seseorang

"ini bukan bunuh diri, mana mungkin orang bunuh diri …." Kata Tsurugi

"sudah sudah, siapa kau? Tentang bukan bunuh dirilah, ini lah. Hei anak kecil berhenti main detektif detektifan. Kembali saja kekelas!" kata inspektur ranmaru.

"ta… tapikan?" kata tsurugi

Flashback pun selesai, itu awalnya kenapa polisi ranmaru mengenal tsurugi.

"sementara, saya ingin menanyai semua yang ada disini. Ini sudah semua?" Tanya polisi ranmaru

"emm, tadi ada seorang lagi sih!" kata beta sambil menghapus air mata

"saya akan mencarinya!" kata seorang rekan polisi ranmaru

"yang berikutnya…" seru polisi ranmaru

"weh… gawat.." kirino sweatdrop sambil ngotak ngatik kacamata

"kamu!"

"hih… bakal dibentak lagi nih sama ayah!" batin kirino…

Kirino membayangkan :  
"KIRINO… harus berapakali ayah bilang supaya kamu ngerti kalau ini berbahaya!" Nyap Nyap

"tak perlu takut begitu sayang, tenag kakak sudah datang." Kata polisi ranmaru senyum lalu merangkul anaknya dan sok muda pada kirino … CRIIING

"weh….. aaapa? Bodohnya keterlaluan ayah ku itu. Aku nyerah deh sama dia.." kata kirino Fu… Fu… Fu…

Waktu demi waktu berlalu….

.

.

.

.

"cerita ryuuji san panjang ya?" kata kirino sambil minum es

"kenapa jadi begini?" kata beta dengan ekspresi sedih sekaligus bingng

Ditengah tengah kejadian seperti ini.  
terdengar bunyi piano.  
nada yang sering dimainkan shindou.

"suara piano?" kirino yang mendengarnya heran

"la… lagu ini?" kata beta

"PRELUDE RINTIK HUJAN" sambung beta mengingat nada ini

Tsurugi yang bermain piano pun berhenti  
karena kirino menghampirinya

"Kirino?" heran melihat kirino

"Nih." Kata kirino memberikan segelas es

"lagu ini yang dimainkan shindou bukan?" Tanya kirino pada tsurugi yang baru saja memainkan lagu tersebut.

"ya, PRELUDE RINTIK HUJAN. Kabarnya tiap pagi sering dimainkannya." Jawab tsurugi

"tiapa pagi?" kirino bingung

"tapi yang tadi pagi disini duluan ryuuji san bukan? Apa benar dia?" kata kirino pada tsurugi

"kamu pikir penjahat akan bertindak setransparan itu? Mereka pasti menggunakan cara yang lihai!" Tsurugi menjelaskan

"…." Kirino yang mendengarkan hanya terdiam

"Eh Tsurugi…" panggil kirino yang membuat tsurugi menengok kearah kirino

"apa?"

"apa ada orang yang kamu suka?" Tanya kirino yang pada tsurugi yang sukses bikin tsurugi nyemburin air karena dia sedang minum

BRUTTTTTTTTT…

"apa sih? Kok tiba tiba….?" Yang ditanya kaget

"kalau orang itu meninggal bagaimana perasaanmu? Ah tapi tidak ada ya? Soalnya kamu kan suka marah marah dan gak mau ngalah sama perempuan tsur….." sambung kirino sambil ngeledek

"jadi gelap gulita apapun tak terlihat lagi jika kehilangan orang yang kita sukai…" kata tsurugi dengan wajah memerah sambil memegang lehernya yang sebenarnya gak kenapa kenapa.

"apa? Jadi ada ya? Wah kamu suka sama siapa? Seperti apa? Orang mana? Kasih tau dong? Ayo tsur…" kirino kepo

"tak akan kuberi tahu!" kata tsurugi sinis dan melanjutkan minumnya

"apa? Dasar pelit!" kata kirino dengan ekspresi kesal

"padahal orang yang kusuka itu kan kamu kir… dasar!" batin tsurugi

"uh… a… apa ini? Air semua!" kata tsurugi berhenti minum karna rasa air minumnya yang es nya mencair

"ah. Esnya nyaris cair, hari ini sinar mataharinya kuat!" kata tsurugi

"sinar matahari? Matahari?" pikir kirino dalam batinnya

GRUSH…. "dasar!" kata tsurugi sambil meremas gelas plastiknya.

HYUNG….. dibuangnya ketempat sampah dengan hisattsunya bung…  
Dan kita liat apakah yang akan terjadi bung….  
ya sedikit lagi masuk masuk….  
ya mendekat dan…..  
GOALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL….

(woi author ini bukan pertandingan sepak bola….. XD)  
terbawa suasana ngetik sambil liat bola…

ZREETTTTTTT….

"mungkinkah?' batin kirino

Kirino membayangkan beta berbicara "main piano tiap pagi adalah rutinitasnya"

"Tsu… Tsurugi! Kamu tau cyopin kan? Siapa yang sedang belajar cyopin?" Tanya kirino pada tsurugi

"cyo… cyopin? Ti….. tidak tahu!" kata tsurugi bingung

"tidak tahu katamu? Bodoh! Padahal sudah jadi pemusik!"

"AKU TIDAK TAHU!" tsurugi yang prustasi karna tidak tahupun membenturkan kepalanya ketembok

DUK… DUK….

Kirino membuka buku nada dan menemukan Chopin.

"ini nih, Cyopin. Ah..." KATA KIRINO

"Kamu aneh tsurugi! Main music tapi gak tahu pengubahnya? Ternyata orang jenius pun ada kekurangannya…." Kata kirino tertawa lucu sambil mengacungkan jempol meledek

GLEGARRRRRRRRRRR….  
Bunyi petir pun betebaran…

Badai dimana mana….

Amarah tsurugi kyousuke tidak terkendali setelah melihat chopin yang ditunjukan oleh kirino pada nya.

"Lho tsur… kamu kenapa?" kata kirino heran liat ekspresi tsurugi

"Bodoh! Itu dibaca syopang!" kata tsurugi sambil bentak kirino

"A….A….apa? CHOPIN = SYOPANG ? apa yang nyambung?" batin kirino dengan ekspresi bingung

"Taka pa salah baca, jadi cowo jangan terlalu rinci tsur…." Kata kirino dengan ekspresi meledek

"Dasar! Kalau syopang sering diajarkan shindou berarti si akane!" tsurugi menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya

"tatapan itu! Waktu kemarin akane menatapku!" (!) batin kirino mengingat akane menatap sinis dirinya waktu kemarin

Tiba tiba didepan pintu kelas tempat dimana tsurugi dan kirino berada  
sebenarnya akane mendengar percakapan mereka  
saat kirino melihatnya  
akanepun lari

"akane!" teriak kirino sambil lari mengejarnya

"oi…. Kirino mau kemana?" Tanya tsurugi yang melihat kirino pergi

"maaf tsur… aku buru buru nanti saja aku bicara pada polisinya!" kata kirino

"…" tsurugi hanya terdiam

.

.

.

.

Sementara diluar terjadi kejar kejaran yang tak terhindarkan saudara saudara!

"tunggu akane! Kenapa kamu lari?!" tegas kirino masih mengejar akane

Akane sudah berada dibawah

Kirino pun melompat dari lantai 2

"tak akan kubiarkan lepas!"

ZREEEEETTTTTTTTTTT…..

Kirino melompat

BEST…..

"ini milik mu bukan akane?" Tanya kirino seraya menunjukan buku Chopin pada akane

SRETTTT…..

Akane pun mengambil buku tersebut.

"yang menjatuhkan ku dari tangga juga kamu kan akane? Kenapa kamu tega melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya kirino lagi

"karena muka mu memerah waktu ketemu shindou, siapapun tak kuijinkan mendekati shindou!" jawab akane dengan wajah memerah sambil menangis dengan kesal

"HAA…." (?) kirino hanya cengo gaje mendengar jawaban nya

"Akane? Ka. Kamu.. menyukai shindou?" Tanya akane

"Shindou selalu menjadi penopang semangat ku… waktu ibu ku meninggal juga…" jawab akane sambil menceritakan semuanya

Penggambaran nya

Shindou yang melihat akane sedih pun mengahampirinya..

"Akane! Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Akupun baru kehilangan sahabat! Tapi kalau menangis terus ibumu juga pasti sedih! Lebih baik kita berusaha bersama ya akane?!" kata shindou memegang pundak kane dan tersenyum sambil menyemangati

"Shi. Shindou…" akane hanya merasakan perasaan itu.

Selesai disitu…..

"aku gembira karna kebaikan shindou, makanya aku selalu berlatih keras memainkan Chopin yang selalu dimainkan shindou!" akane memperjelas

"Karna aku ingin selalu berada disamping shindou!" lanjut akane

"….." kirino diam sesaat

"nah kamu pasti syok berat kan waktu tau shindou dan beta pacaran? Kamu cemburu pada beta? Atau kamu marah pada shindou yang tidak memilihmu?!" pertanyaan dari kirino pun muncul mendengar jawaban akane tadi

"Apa?" akane kaget

"kamu ingin memonopoli senyuman shindoukan?" Tanya kirino kembali

"iya aku ingin, makanya semua itu aku lakukan! Sekarang kamu puas? Kamu tak bias mengerti perasaan ku!" kata akane dengan nada membentak sambil menangis

Akanepun pergi…..

"air matanya….." batin kirino

"Jadi gelap gulita apapun tak terlihat lagi kalau kehilangan orang yang kita sukai…." Kirino mengingat kata kata tsurugi sambil mengulanginya

"ada yang terselubung…" pikir kirino

"HM…"

"Lho… foto? Punya akane?..." kirino melihat foto yang ada dilantai

Didalam foto terlihat beta sedang dirangkul oleh seseorang yang mirip Tsurugi Kyousuke.  
yaitu kakaknya Tsurugi Yuuichi, orang yang bunuh diri dikursus piano ini.  
lalu akane dekat dengan shindou. Akane memegang sertifikat kontes pianis.  
ada midorikawa ryuuji juga…

(bayangkan saja)

"wow sepertinya cahaya yang terang telah menunjukan penjahat dari kasus ni!"

"Saat nya kiran beraksi!"

"Pentas penguak misterinya adalah malam ini! Ditemani oleh bulan dan bintang!"

Batin kirino semangat lalu tersenyum yakin dan terlihat serius.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya dikursus piano Ryuuji….

CLAKKKKKKK…. Seseorang membuka pintu di TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara)

"sedang apa disitu?" kata kirino melihat itu

"yang dicari dengan menyelinap ke TKP malam malam begini adalah, yang inikan?" sambung kirino dengan menunjukan sebuah karet besar dan duduk dijendela

"ah. Ayanokoji?" kata orang itu

"cik…. Cik… cik… sayang sekali nona manis yang dulu datang kesini untuk belajar piano. Namun sesungguhnya adalah….." kirino ditutupi tirai jendela yang berkibarseketika berubah menjadi detektif dengan jubah detektif kirannya… (bayangkan, kaya detektif kalau mau berubah) /rajin amat bayang bayangin

"Detektif terkenal Kiran….." sambung kirino tersenyum

"Ki.. Kiran?" diapun lari

"tunggu.!..." tegas sang detektif memegang tangan orang itu

"Jadi benar andalah yang melakukannya? Beta san!" kata kirino yang membuat beta hening sesaat

"tu. Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak tahu kamu itu detektif terkenal atau apa? Tapi saat shindou dibunuh aku sedang ada dirumah!" kata beta menjelaskan sambil mengelak

"Bagaimana kalau kejahatan tetap bisa dilakukan tanpa harus berada ditempat kejadian?!" Tanya kirino dengan serius tapi tersenyum

"Eh…" beta hanya bingung

BYUSTTTTTTTTTT…. Sebuah benda datang dari arah belakang beta melesat dengan cepat bagaikan pisau.

PESTTTTTTTT…. Ditangkap oleh kirino. Saudara saudara!

"kalau ini adalah pisau, mungkin anda sudah tertusuk ya?! Jika berbohong pada sang detektif kiran, maka aku akan terus mengejarmu! Tindakan anda yang tak wajar telah menunjukan trik ini!" kata kirino

Kirino pun menjelaskan triknya :

"Mula mula anda menciptakan trik ini dengan menggunakan snar piano dan karet. Karet dikaitkan pada sudut potret lalu pisau ditarik sejajar dengan piano. Didiamkan disudut dinding. Kemudian ujung senar ditarik sampai ke vas bunga ini yang penting disini adalah benda penahan senar piano.. yang merupakan kunci kejahatan tetap dapat dilakukan tanpa harus berada ditempat kejadian, yaitu… ES! Triknya begini. Paginya ketika shindou bermain piano seperti biasanya, mataharipun mulai bersinar, es mulai mencair. Tali piano terlepas bagaikan panah pisau melesat dan menancap pada shindou. Karet yang terpental segera anda sembunyikan saat menghampiri shindou, lalu anda melap meja yang basah agar orang lain tidak menyadari bahwa air yang tumpah terlalu banyak. Orang yang dicintai roboh didepan mata, anda masih sempat memikirkan vas bunga yang tumpah? Bukankah biasanya orang akan kebingungan dan didepanya akan jadi gelap gulita jika kehilangan orang yang disukai? Kalau memang mencintainya…. Ketika memikirkan itu, fakta fakta pun bermunculan… beta orang yang anda cintai…. Orang inikan?" SETZ….. kirino menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menunjukan foto milik akane yang terjatuh. Yang menunjukan beta dirangkul yuuichi.

"diakah orang yang melakukan bunuh diri disini?" Tanya kirino sekali lagi

"bu.. bukan bunuh diri! Itu sama saja dibunuh oleh shindou!" jawab beta kesal

"…" kirino pun terdiam

"Waktu itu….." beta menceritakan semuanya

Flashback everywhere (authornya flashback mulu… -.- author gk aus?)

Flashback :

"Yuuichi…. Aku paling menyukai PRELUDE RINTIK HUJAN yang kamu mainkan!" beta menghampiri yuuichi sambil tersenyum

"Souka…. Kalau begitu setiap hari aku akan memainkannya untuk mu beta!" yuuichi tersenyum

"namun pada hari diman kontes untuk menjadi seorang pianis, yuuichi mengalami kecelakaan jarinya pun cacat dan melenyapkan impiannya menjadi seorang pianis. Dia yang putus asa karna hal itu mengambil tali dan menggantungkan diri di kursus piano ini!"

"Yuuichi…." Beta menangis didekat piano yang sering dimainkan oleh yuuichi

"beta, tidak isakah aku menggantikan yuuichi? Setiap hari akan ku mainkan PRELUDE RINTIK HUJAN menggantikan yuuichi…" kata shindou menghibur beta dan menghapus air mata beta

"Shindou mati matian mengobati perasaan ku!"

"dengan shindou lambat laun aku bisa melupakan yuuichi, tapi baru baru ini aku mendengar nya."

"Benarkah itu shindou?" kata midorikawa

"iya, andai aku tidak menyembunyikan kertas notasinya, mungkin dia tidak akan tergesah gesah dan mengalami kecelakaan…" kata shindou sambil menggigit jempolnya layaknya orang takut dan bingung

"aku iri padanya, dia yang memiliki segalanya impian sebagai pianis dan juga beta! Aku…."

"sudahlah yang penting kau tidak menceritakannya, kalau tidak diberitahu beta juga tidak akan tahu!"

Padahal aku melihatnya…..

Flashback selesai

"Saat itu perasaan ku terhadap shindou serta merta berubah jadi dendam! Aku yang menyebarkan isu hantu dikursus ini untuk memojokkan shindou secara mental! Lalu membalaskan dendam yuuichi!" sambil berkata seperti itu beta menangis, air mata nya berlinang bagaikan sungai

"Dendam sudah terbalaskan!" SRTT… beta pun menodongkan pisau kelehernya

"apa yang kau lakukan beta!" kirino mencegah beta

"tugasku sudah selesai, lepaskan!" beta berontak

"uh…" kirino menendang tangan beta yang memegang pisau dan pisau terjatuh. TRANG…

"ini pasti tak diharapkan oleh yuuichi! Kamu pun amat sangat terluka beta, aku tau! Tapi apa yang tersisa dari balas dendam semacam ini? Hanya akan menambah jumlah orang yang terluka kan?" kata kirino menjelaskan

"benar! Kata seseorang, yap. Tsurugi kyousuke. Ternyata sejak awal dia sudah ada disini. Dan bersandar ditembok.

"Akupun yang kehilangan kakak ku hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik semoga kakak tenang disana!" sambung tsurugi

"Tsu… Tsurugi?" kata kirino

"jadi yuuichi kakak nya? Pantas mirip dan beta dekat dengan nya!" batin kirino

"tapi shindou tidak dibunuh.. dia bunuh diri!" lanjut tsurugi

"Bunuh diri? Ma….. mana mungkin?" Tanya beta pada tsurugi

"Kita tidak tahu apakah pisau mengenai sasaran atau tidak, tapi ada goresan pada piano….. pisau tak mengenai shindou! Tapi menancap pada piano!" tsurugi menjelaskan

"Shindou pasti segera mengetahui msiapa pelakunya" sambung tsurugi

Gambaran :

Pisau melesat dan menancap pada piano….  
"ah…. Beta mengetahui apa yang kuperbuat. Pasti dia tau akulah penyebab kematian yuuichi. Baiklah beta, kalau itu mau mu…." Shindou menusuk punggungnya seolah olah pisau benar benar tepat sasaran

"dari pisau itu pasti akan ditemukn sidik jari shindou!" tsurugi memperjelas

"ja. Jadi….." beta bingung sambil memainkan jari jarinya

"dan bunga anemone yang setiap hari dipajang shindou….. dalam bahasa bunga artinya aku mencintaimu…. Dengan perasaan itu setiap hari dia memainkan PRELUDE RINTIK HUJAN" Tsurugi terus menjelaskan pada beta

"Shin….. shindou….." beta hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya

"dia sungguh sungguh mencintaimu beta" kata tsurugi

"Uh… shindou kun" beta pun menangis didekat piano

"yokatta, akhirnya, kasus ini terpecahkan juga…. Ta….. tapi… sepertinya ada satu masalah lagi yang terlupakan! Oh iya si kasur… gawat kalau sampai ketahuan dia!" Batin kirino

"oi.. mau kemana kamu kiran…."

Baru Tsurugi bertanya

Deg…. Deg…

Trang….. "sedang apa disitu?" kata polisi

(?!)

"selanjutnya serahkan saja pada polisi!" kirinopun melompat dari lantai 2

"lagi pula tsurugi juga…."

TAP…

"Wa….. Tsur….."

"tak akan kubiarkan lari lagi kau kiran… eh… bu. Bukan. Kirino?!"

"maaf anda siapa ya?"

"jangan mengelak lagi lah!"

"cih"

"tapi kalau memang kamu kiran yang ku kagumi, stress ku tambah berat saja….." UOOOOOOOO….. tsurugi mengambarkan ekspresi stress berat sambil memegang kepalanya

"huh, tsur… sebenarnya kiran yang kamu kagumi itu mama ku. tapi sejak 1 setengah tahun yang lalu mamaku menghilang…. Untuk menemukan mama aku tidak boleh menyudahi kiran sepertinya terlibat sebuah kasus besar! Makanya tsur…"

"tenang aja rahasiamu aman kok kir, aku gaka akan bilang siapapun. Janji!"

Kirino pun tersenym dan memeluk tsurugi

"Tsur… kamu memang orang baik!"

"waaa…"

"duh….. maaf…"

"hm….."

"mulai sekarang kita bekerja sama ya?"

"kenapa harus?"

"tuhkan tsur…. Kamu mulai lagi"

"iya, baiklah!"

Disisi lain seseorang sedang memperhatikan mereka..

"Hm. Kiran ya?"

….MISTERI TRAGEDI BERDARAH DIKURSUS PIANO RYUUJI SELESAI…..

* * *

Minna san... Arigatou gozaimasu udah mau mampir kesini.  
kalau ada salah salah kata atau apa (?)  
Marahin aja authornya di review... :v  
ok tadinya mau ada dibalik layarnya /bukan suting woi.../  
ok sudah, saya membuat ini terinspirasi dengan detektif fav saya!  
akhirnya selesai juga!

Silahkan Review...


End file.
